I've Never
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Clark and his friends decide to have a small party. They play the drinking game 'I've Never'. What will happen when Clark tells the truth about a certain night with a certain blonde. Includes Oliver and Jimmy as secondary characters.


**_AN: Hey its me. Sorry I haven't posted a Smallville fanfic in awhile. Hope you guys like this one-shot. It is my first one-shot with this pairing. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks._**

Clark Kent checked his watch as he hurried to the loft. He had to fix it up before everyone arrived. Just hours earlier, Lois had convinced him on having a small group gathering, or rather a party, with their closest friends. But then again, him and his friends weren't exactly the party type, other than Lois and Oliver, that is.

He turned as he heard a car pull up in the distance. The car had parked in front of the main house, and was a good distance from the loft. Squinting his eyes, he used his super vision to get a closer look. It was Chloe's car. Smiling at his best friend, he was just about to superspeed to her when his eye caught who saw getting out of the driver's seat. Jimmy. Now why had she had to ruin the evening by bringing him?

Clark silently fumed. It wasn't like the guy was all that bad, and that's what got Clark even madder. If the guy were some jerk to Chloe, hating him would feel more right, unlike how it felt now… him feeling guilty for feeling the way he did. Truth be told, Jimmy was a great guy. He was kind and really loved Chloe. But that didn't change the fact that Clark had been overwhelmed when Chloe had told him the news of their engagement. It had been just the other day. He loathed thinking about Chloe spending the rest of her life with him.

Just thinking about it, filled him with an unbearable rage. His eyes raced forward and he grabbed the closest object, a steel bar. Bending it, until it was a complete circle, he tried to relieve his frustration. His body ran hot with jealousy.

Sure, sure, he had never actually verbally told Chloe how he felt, but she should know, shouldn't she? They spent almost every minute of every day together. She knew everything about him. So how could she not know that he loved her? Furthermore, why hadn't he told her yet? If he didn't act soon, it would be too late. Chloe was clearly in love with Jimmy, and they had obviously worked out their problems. He had to move fast before Chloe completely ridded her heart of all her feelings for him, as more than friends. He would say something soon, he promised himself. Soon.

For months now, things between him and Lana hadn't been good. Their relationship had never completely healed after the whole, her cheating on his exact replica, Bizarro… or the Phantom rather. Sure, they had tried, and many times, it seemed like everything was back to normal, but when she went into her coma, Clark slowly gave up on their relationship. Chloe on the other hand, he had loved in one way or another, for as long as he could remember.

The sound of Chloe's giggling brought him out of his reverie. She was giggling at something _he'd _said, something _he'd _done. Clark's heart ached. He hated seeing her so happy, knowing that he hadn't caused it. The couple kissed, and then turned to face the loft. Clark quickly shoved away his anger and feelings and focused at the task at hand. The loft was a mess. Turning back to the couple, walking his way, he figured he had a few seconds, before they would be in view to see him. Sighing, he super sped around the small loft and picked up all the junk, and arranging the furniture around to better suit its purpose. Quickly tossing all the junk behind some old farming equipment. Giving the loft a final gaze, he gave an approving look, and steeled himself for Chloe and Jimmy. He may be the man of steel, but his heart was just as fragile as the next guy.

Clark relaxed as a reasoning voice came into his head. Surely when he told Chloe how he felt she would leave Jimmy for him, he wasn't so oblivious that he didn't see the way she still looked at him sometimes. She had loved him, since the day they met. Jimmy was only a small detour to their inevitable future. He was sure of this. Putting on a fake smile, he stepped out of the loft and walked over to them.

" Hey Chlo," he said as he reached them, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. He carefully watched Jimmy out of the corner of his super-eye for any reaction. Jimmy dropped Chloe's hand, and frowned slightly. So, he had a problem with him touching Chloe, well tough, Clark thought, he wasn't going to stop just because some weakling gave him a completely pitiful scowl. Pulling back, he faced Jimmy.

" Jimmy," he greeted politely.

" C.K." Jimmy greeted back.

As if Chloe could sense a future argument, she quickly spoke up. " Lo, should be here any moment… any news on Ollie?"

Clark nodded. " Yeah, he said he would definitely make it… he told me he needed a break from…" he paused and sent a look at Jimmy, " stuff," he concluded.

Chloe nodded. " Okay, well let's get settled… anything we can help with, Clark?"

" Nope. It was no big deal really…" he met Chloe's eyes and gave her a secret smile. " It only took a few seconds."

Chloe grinned, catching his hidden joke. She turned to Jimmy, who looked to be out of the loop, and quickly laced her fingers through his. She was happy. She loved Jimmy, she had for years now, but as Clark turned and walked towards the loft, she sighed softly, she would always love Clark. He had been her first love. Plus which guy could compete with a super sexy, super built, superhero?

Within ten minutes, both Lois and Oliver had arrived. Not knowing that they would run into each other, things had been a little awkward at first. However, after a few minutes, the ex-couple had smoothed over their differences and decided on being friends. Clark doubted that things would last very long like this, but he didn't mention anything. He knew how much each felt for the other, and now that Oliver was staying in Smallville for a while, maybe they could start over again.

All five sat down on the curved couches that faced each other. Clark was glad, actually that Lois and Oliver weren't a couple temporarily, because this way he wasn't the only one single. Taking his place next to Oliver, the group started with small chitchat. After a few minutes, Lois spoke up.

" So Smallville… any ideas of what we can all do? No offense, but you throw a really lame party… you don't even have any drinks!"

Clark gave her a playful glare as he rolled his eyes. " Actually Lois, if you look behind the couch, there should be plenty on the shelf."

Lois turned and to her amazement saw bottles upon bottles of alcohol. Grinning, she turned back and faced Clark. " Whoa, what did you do? Run over a liqueur store?"

" Very funny… any ideas yourself Lois?"

Lois placed a finger on her lips as if in deep thought and then a wicked smiled crossed her lips. " Yes! How about a game of 'I've Never…' its basically the more mature version of 'Truth or Dare'."

Four pairs of eyes fell upon her and her face heated up. " What? That game rocks! You end up finding out so much trash on your friends."

After a lot of persuading, the group finally agreed. Getting a couple bottles of alcohol, and five plastic cups, Clark sat down and handed them out. After doing this, he turned to Lois.

" So… what's to say that someone won't lie?" he asked.

" Honesty Smallville. Honesty. No one's going to lie straight to their best friend's face."

" Good point. Okay, well since it was your idea… you should start."

" Okay," Lois said as she looked around at her friends. " I've never saved someone's life… without help that is."

Clark, Chloe and Oliver stared at each other and laughed silently through their eyes. This was going to be a long night. Each holding up their glass, they took a quick sip. No one questioned this… seeing as Clark knew about Chloe's healing power, and Lois, Clark and Chloe knew about Oliver being the Green Arrow. The fact that Clark had saved Lex's life that first day they met so long ago, was public knowledge. However, Clark was confused that Lois didn't ask Chloe who she'd saved, or that Jimmy hadn't questioned any of this.

" Me next…" Clark said. " I've never…" but before he could finish his thought, Kara walked in. " Kara! I thought you weren't going to be here this weekend…"

" Yeah, my… plans… got canceled. Whatcha doing?"

" We're playing a game of ' I've Never', if I would have known you'd be free, I would have invited you."

Kara smiled at her cousin. " That's okay. Sounds fun."

Squeezing next to Jimmy on the couch, she shot a look at Chloe. She and Jimmy were holding hands. She and Jimmy hadn't really ever had the time to talk about their relationship. Assuming that things were over, she sighed; maybe she could still win him back.

" How do you play?"

" It's simple," Lois butted in. " You just say something that you've never done and then everyone who has done it has to drink up."

Kara nodded. " Okay. That's simple enough." Turning to face Jimmy, she gave him a meaningful look. " I've never made-out with someone in this room."

Everyone turned and stared at her. All silently feeling sorry for her short-ended romance with Jimmy, all but Chloe of course. No one said anything just glanced around staring at each other. Clark gave a nervous glance between Lois and Chloe. Raising his glass, he took a long sip. Following his lead, everyone else drank up.

" Wait a sec? Clark… who have you made out with?" Kara asked.

Clark looked up helplessly and turned to face Chloe. He was about to say her name, since Lois didn't know that they had made-out, when Chloe spoke up.

" Lois. Of course!" the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. " Oh my gosh Clark, I'm so sorry!"

She quickly placed her hand over her mouth, not believing what she'd said. All that had been on her mind was stopping him from telling Jimmy that they had made-out… on several occasions to be exact. Jimmy was already extremely jealous of her and Clark, and he didn't even know that… how would he act after knowing the truth.

Lois turned and gave Clark a funny look and then turned and stared at her cousin.

" Anyone want to fill me in on something?"

" Yeah," Oliver said, now getting upset. " You never told me you made-out with Lois," his voice rising with jealousy, and anger. " You can't possibly be talking about that night… she thought you were me!"

Clark wanted more than anything to superspeed away from all this, but knew he couldn't. Sighing deeply, he placed his hand on his temple, trying to ease some tension.

" Nice going Oliver. She hadn't known it was me until now!"

Lois stood up, her face heated. " Wait! You were the guy I kissed in the alley?!? You were the guy I thought was Ollie?!?" her face flushed as she stared at Clark, remembering the kiss.

Clark felt torn. He loved Chloe, but was his love more than friends? He really had to analysis his feelings. He loved her. He liked kissing her. He hated the fact that she was marrying someone else. But was he feeling this anger simply because he knew that things would never be the same between them? Once she married Jimmy, their friendship would alter drastically. He didn't know how he should react.

On the other hand, Lois had been making his heart beat extra quickly ever since they first met. But while he thought she was hot, and loved her as a friend, he had to wonder if he was in love with her, or was it simply attraction. Sighing, he knew that for the longest time, he'd been in love with three different girls, in three different ways.

Lana, he'd loved and continued to be with, because they had been through so much. He had wanted to be with her since freshman year. Once he'd gotten her, then only to lose her several times, the yearning to be with her only continued. He figured that he had stayed with her, simply because he was used to loving her and didn't want to change what he knew to be pleasant.

Chloe on the other hand, he loved her because she was his best friend. She had known about his secret much longer than Lana had. And even before that, she had been his constant source of friendship and loyalty. Whereas Lana had lost her sense of loyalty when she stated living with Lex, and even before that with Jason. He felt safe with Chloe and knew that since they shared his secret, they would always be joined in a way that no one else could ever compare to.

Lastly, there was Lois, and there, his feelings for her, he had to admit, were mostly attraction. She was point-blank hot. Although they were good friends, and they had shared their fair share of history, he had never really thought about it more than that. However, now, looking at her give him a confused look, her eyes big, he started to wonder. Could they have a future?

Lana was history he knew that. He was finally over her, and the need for the chase as well. Chloe was happy with Jimmy, and although he thought he could be extremely happy with her, he knew that maybe his feelings for her, and his longing was simply because he was scared of losing her. That left Lois. She was hot. They were good friends. They had shared their pain with each other when they had gone through breakups. They had history. Half that history Lois hadn't been aware of until this moment, Clark chuckled mentally. Maybe he would just have to let things be and see where things took him. He didn't want to ruin things with Chloe until he knew for sure that his feelings for her were solely because he loved her and not that he just didn't want to lose her.

Clark stood, looking over at Lois and nodded. Maybe this would work out in his favor. Maybe he could finally work up the courage to tell her how he felt. If he didn't, he would never know if she was the right one for him, and if the feelings he felt could be real. How he thought about that night, and about the second time they'd made-out. After he jogged her memory with the highlights from that night that she'd forgotten, she'd remember how good they were right? Because they _had_ been good together that night. Regardless of the whole him on drugs thing. She didn't have to know that… yet, if she remembered that night, she would remember his abilities. Oh well, he would just have to take that chance. She hadn't had a problem with it the first time around.

" Yes. It was me. I was just trying to help Oliver out…" his words were caught off by an angry Lois by his side. Her face still flushed, she raised her hand a slapped him across the face. Clark moved his face to the side, pretending that the impact had hurt him.

" I can't believe you let me go on and on about the kiss right in front of you! You could have said something!" her eyes flashed embarrassment as she stared at him.

Clark smiled at the memory and laughed softly. " Yeah… you did carry on…"

Oliver now decided to stand, joining the two. " You went on about it? We were dating then!" Oliver said clearly upset.

Lois turned and looked at Oliver guiltily. " I…"

Oliver huffed and sat back down, his arms crossed and his face held a scowl. Lois turned back to Clark, not knowing what to say. She let her mind drift back to that night. She'd kissed him, and he'd kissed her back, it had been amazing, so full of passion and electricity. She blushed as she remembered exactly what she'd said. ' Don't get me wrong, Ollie is a good kisser… but that Green Arrow… he could teach Ollie a thing or two.'

Clark stared at Lois, making up his mind to finally come clean. " To answer your question Oliver, no, that wasn't the time I was referring to…"

Oliver and Lois both stared at him, shock written across their faces. He looked over at Chloe, who looked too amused for her own well-being, and then turned his gaze to Jimmy and Kara, who both looked confused.

" Smallville! Don't make me slap you again! Please tell me you're joking," her voice pleading, but her eyes telling him a different story.

Clark sighed. Remembering the second time they'd made-out. After that night he hadn't thought about Lana or Chloe for quite some time. But because Lois had told him that she didn't remember anything about that night, he had eventually pushed it away.

Clark gave Lois a guilty grin, and then stood up, so that he was beside her. " How about we go talk somewhere else?"

" How about you just sit down and start talking?" she said glaring at him.

Clark sighed. " Fine. It's not like everyone else in this room doesn't know… except Kara and Oliver…"

Lois looked around the room, and focused on Chloe. " You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

Chloe only nodded. " Sorry Cuz'. Clark thought it would be better just to let it drop… you both weren't yourselves."

Lois turned back and faced Clark, her face softened. " It was that night with the aphrodisiac lipstick wasn't it? I knew I had that tattoo for a reason!" she blushed at this, and then slowly walked back to her seat.

" Yeah. It was that night…" he said softly, his mind once again reliving it.

" But that shouldn't have effected you Clark," Oliver spoke up in a low voice, but all the same full of anger. " How long was this exactly since we'd broken up?"

" A few days…"

" A few days! Clark you know how much I loved her. Plus you knew why I had to leave at the time when she didn't know the real reason! How could you? I thought you were my friend!"

Clark huffed. He didn't want Oliver to be mad at him. They were good friends. They trusted each other with their secret. " The lipstick was made from Red K. That's why I was affected."

He glared at Oliver, slightly mad that he would bring that up in front of Lois and Jimmy. Neither knew that that lipstick wouldn't have affected him if not made from that ingredient. Still… Oliver had a right to be mad.

" Oh," Oliver said, as he understood, his anger slowly leaving him. " Sorry, Clark. I should have known there was an explanation."

" What's Red K?" Lois demanded, staring from Clark to Oliver and then back to Clark.

Clark felt trapped. What was he supposed to say? " It's red meteor rock."

" Oh."

Clark looked at Lois, his eyes searching hers. " You still don't remember that night Lois?"

Lois shook her head. " Well we made-out quite heavily while affected by it," Clark said softly, watching her eyes for a reaction.

Lois only nodded, before turning her head away. She didn't want him to know how she felt. Ever since her and Oliver had broken up, for the second time, she had started feeling things for him. She loved him, but she hadn't told him yet, since she didn't know how he felt. This night that they had shared, even though she had no memory of it, must have left an impression deep in her heart.

" How about we just continue the game?" Lois said suddenly, taking everyone off guard.

" Fine," Oliver said, somewhat still pissed off. " I've never kissed someone while in love with another," he said each word harshly, staring all the time at Clark. Sure he'd been on Red K., that was understandable, but if he'd lied all this time about it, why start telling the truth now? Now that he was back for good and that he could finally try and make things work with him and Lois.

Clark sighed deeply. Why was Oliver doing this? In all fairness, it really hadn't been his fault. Clark grabbed his drink and told a long swig, sitting down once again. He watched as Chloe also quietly took a sip. That caught his attention.

" Chloe?" Jimmy asked softly beside her, his eyes searching hers. Chloe stared at Clark for a moment and then back to Jimmy.

" Yes. I have to admit, I have kissed you before while in love with someone else."

Jimmy sat there, a look of utter hurt written in his features. Chloe reached over and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her lips. She gently kissed him. She smiled lightly and then shook her head.

" Jimmy… it's not how it sounds…" her voice trailed and she looked over at Clark once again.

" Remember Freshman year," she said looking at Clark. He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

" Me and Clark had just well… sort of broken up… not really like there was anything to break up, I mean, we had only one date, which ended with him deserting me…" her voice trailed and she gave Clark a smile. " It's okay. I forgive you. I understand why you had to leave me as you did. Anyways," she said turning back to Jimmy. " I was pretty hurt after that, since I was pretty much head-over-heels in love with him, and when we first met, during my internship, I have to admit I was still in love with him. After the first few days had gone by, and we got closer… he somehow slipped my mind," she looked at Jimmy with love. " I never once regretted that night we spent together, and I want you to know that although I had feelings for Clark for quite some time, he and me are only very close friends now."

Jimmy nodded, a smile on his face. " I'm so glad. I love you Chloe Sullivan," he said as he brought her closer to him.

" I love you too Jimmy Olsen, and will until the day I die."

The two closed the distance and kissed sweetly before all their friends. Clark stared for a second before breaking eye contact and staring at Lois. Chloe was happy now, and she was clearly over him. But for some reason he didn't feel as hurt as he would have thought he'd be. He just felt… somehow less confused. He loved Chloe as a friend. He didn't want to lose her. He had to fight for her in that way, but not the other. Lois… Lois was his future right. Isn't that what she had said herself?

The couple pulled apart, and smiled happily. " My turn," Chloe spoke up, and then paused thinking. " I've never seen someone, I wasn't dating, naked."

Chloe gave a suggestive grin towards Lois and Clark, who now sat next to each other. She had her Jimmy; she might as well help things move along between the two of them. The cat was out of the bag now so to speak. Clark and Lois looked at each other for a second and then blushed, lifting their cup to cover their flushed faces.

Oliver eyed the two, his anger rising again. Why did the two have no many indecent moments? He stared at the two of them and waited for an answer. When neither said anything, Oliver spoke up.

" Please tell me this was the Red K night, Clark…" Oliver's face was red with anger, he had loved Lois since the first moment he'd met her. Clark knew this. If they had seen each other naked after they'd met, that was more than Oliver could tolerate from one guy.

Clark shook his head slowly. " It was before we met, Oliver," Clark said calmly.

Lois stared at Clark and then blushed some more. " Well at least explain Smallville. Gosh," she turned at stared at their friends. " As most of you know, I found Smallville, here, completely naked in a cornfield with a bout of amnesia. That was when I unfortunately saw him in the nude," she said and then turned to Clark to let him know that she was simply teasing.

" Yeah," Clark affirmed and then continued. " And the time I saw Lois naked, was when she thought I was an intruder and she came out of her bathroom completely naked trying to kill me with a shower brush of some sort."

Lois glared at him. " See… both with reasonable explanations," Lois justified to Oliver for some reason, one not even known to herself.

" Not to mention the lap-dance you gave me, Lois," Clark said through a grin.

Lois' head snapped around to face him. " That was strictly business." Realizing how what she had just said most likely sounded, she guilty turned back around again. Chloe, Jimmy, and Kara all had huge grins of amusement on their faces, while Oliver still look severely pissed.

" I had to go undercover for a murder story okay? Gosh," she huffed and lowered her gaze to her almost empty cup.

Clark laughed softly. " Aye-Aye Sailor," he teased.

Lois playfully batted at him, but he grabbed her arm before it could touch him, throwing off her balance. Landing promptly unto Clark's solid chest, Lois blushed, their faces so close together. With just one slight move, they could be kissing. Kissing. Kissing Clark Kent. Her mind filled with the night she'd first kissed him. Boy had she enjoyed that. But why was it that she had only slight memories of the second time they'd kissed?

Clark stared at Lois, her whole body against his. It had only taken a second to realize that she was falling, and he could have stopped her before she had fallen on him, but instead he'd let her fall unto him. She was now in his arms, her lips inches from his. All thoughts of Lana and Chloe exited his mind, as he thought about the previous kisses shared with this blonde-haired-beauty.

His head lowered and gently claimed her lips. She didn't hesitate like he thought she might, but rather moved slightly forwards instead. What was meant to be a soft quick peck, soon turned into much more. Clark's hands found their way to her back as he gently pushed her closer to him, Lois's hands playing with his collar. All thoughts of the other people in the room faded. Neither thinking of anything but the other and of the first kiss they'd shared. Just as Clark began to deepen the kiss, Lois pulled away suddenly, sitting straight up, her eyes never leaving his however. He looked at her, questions written in his eyes. Why had she pulled away? Had he done something wrong? She had seemed to want that.

" Lois. What's wrong?" he asked as he grabbed her hand gently. Her eyes shone with happiness, a huge smile on her face. She gently kissed his hand and then turned and stared into his deep baby blues.

" I remember," she said softly, as she placed her other hand against his cheek. His head titled slightly, and his eyes widened.

" You remember?" he said hopefully, yet formed it in a question. How much did she remember?

" I remember…" her voice trailed as she lowered herself on top of him again, her lips closing the distance between them, stopping his inches from his lips. " I know that you aren't just a dorky farm boy," she whispered and then pressed her lips fully on his. Clark smiled into the kiss, all his fears leaving him. She knew, and she was still kissing him. This was pure pleasure. He kissed her more passionately, holding her closely, the outside world once again fading away. Only one thought on his mind: I've never felt this happy before.


End file.
